Humanity
by MonsterUnderYourBed
Summary: To save Bella, Edward must make an impossible desicion. To become Human again. The Cullens decides to tag along. But can they face the drama, pain, lust, and sacrafice that lay ahead? Read and most importantly, Review! It's my first fanfic.
1. Bella's Cry

I know i'm suppose to write something here, but what? Umm, I hope you enjoy my story? Something cheesy like that?  
Well, I do hope you like my first fanfiction. I'm fine with harsh reviews, they only make me work harder.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer does, likely.

______________________________________________________________________________

Edward's POV. Preview?

"Bella? Bella! Bella, can you tell me where you are?" I spoke into the phone loudly and listened for her voice.  
"Edward?" She asked weakly and the sound of her voice made me cringe. She sounded hurt and tired.  
"Yes. I'm here, Bella. I need you to please tell me where you are." I asked impatiently, trying to sound kind.  
"I-I don't know. Edward, it's too dark and-" She gasped and a few seconds later I heard a piercing scream.  
"BELLA? BELLA! Bella? Please talk to me!" I growled angrily. I was confused with how helpless I became.  
I didn't want to believe this was happening. Someone took Bella and Alice can't see where she is. It's too dark.  
"EDWARD!" Bella yelped and I groaned and threw my head against the wall. I put the cellphone back to my ear.  
Rosalie was staring at me intently, "So, are we going to do this or what?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
I sighed, "Alright. Only because it will save Bella." I shut the phone not wanting to hear anymore of Bella's pain.  
I can't believe I was going to go through with this. _I'm going to be human again._


	2. Changing

I wrote the next chapter out of curiosity. And yay! I got my first five reviewers! Thank you's to them all:  
Em-Not-Emmett, 00MaryAliceBrandon00, 174eva282, twilighter-lover, and x0xtarax0x!  
Well, let's get on with this. [Remember, I am not the owner of these characters, and I say that with complete greif.]

______________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, you'll see Bella pretty soon. I'm sure of it. So, quit sulking." Rosalie chimed happily. I grunted. Like she _knew_ how I felt.  
We were in the living room within a second and everyone was sitting around, staring at Carlisle.  
"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Jasper asked Carlisle seriously. Alice was sitting next to Jasper quietly staring at her feet.  
"I didn't want you to know because it's effects are dangerous. It can cause serious damage if you can't control yourself." Carlisle replied.

Alice pursed her lips, "Well we know now. That's all that matters. Can we start now?" She asked eagerly. Carlisle sighed and nodded.  
"Your powers and strengths will be taken away. Are you all sure about this? It won't be the same. You _will_ feel emotion and pain." He added.  
We all nodded and Emmett was first to speak, "So how do we do this?" Carlisle left for a blink of a second and came back holding a dusty box.  
He blew the dust off and looked at Esme. Esme took off the necklace she wore and threw it willingly to Carlisle. He then opened the box,  
and peered inside. He took out five rings, they were gold but had a green, smooth stone at the end.

"Remember, all you have to do.. is take it off. Within seconds, you'll regain your powers. You'll feel weak and dizzy at first, but it'll go away."  
He sighed again and threw us each a ring. "Remember, take it off immediatly if you are in any danger. These rings do have it's quirks and flaws."  
I stared at the piece of jewelry in my hand and looked around at the eyes staring deeply into me. I nodded.  
We all slipped the rings on and I closed my eyes. _Hang on Bella._

I opened my eyes again. Nothing. "Carlisle, what going on?" I stared at him with anxious eyes.  
"Hang on Edward, it can only reform you all one at a time. I just don't know who's first. Maybe it-" Carlisle was cut off by Rosalie's scream.  
I snapped my head to the side and found Rosalie coughing on the floor. Emmett flashed by her side, apparently he hadn't changed.  
"What's going on?" Emmett asked concerned, his eyes never leaving Rosalie. She coughed for what seemed like forever and finally she looked up.  
"Sorry. I'm not used to breathing." She smiled and stood up.

Her face lit up and her skin color started to brighten. "Emmett!" She screamed and happiness filled her face.  
Emmett stared at her confused. She took his hand and put it to her chest. "It's my heart. My heart.. it's beating."  
And then, we all changed. One at a time, heart beats erupted the room.


	3. Get Use To It

Alright, here you go. **Reviews are muchly appreciated**. Oh, and I don't own any of these characters and such.  
Don't worry, the chapters will get much longer, but they will come to abrupt stops and shorter chapters too. Enjoy!

-Monster.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So Bella was abducted yesterday and Alice didn't see it coming. Were getting annonymous calls and they, _whoever they are_,  
know were vampires and refuse to talk or see us because we aren't human." I explained blankly to Jacob Black, Bella's close friend  
who was more like a brother to her now. "They can smell us, so when they do, they will know were human." I continued.  
Jacob stared at me with big, unfocused eyes. "No wonder you smell.. decent." Was all he said. I growled in confusion.  
"Anyways, we have to wait out the time until _they_ arrive." I said. Jacob just kept staring. His eyes moved from me to Alice and back to me.  
"So, how did you do this? This transformation thing?" He asked, "And when are _they_ coming? Do you have any idea who _they_ are?"  
I sighed and brought my hand to his face, "These rings," I motioned to the one on Alice's tiny hand too. "As long as they're on our fingers,  
were completely normal. Total humans. And _they_ said _they _should be arriving in a week, I believe."  
"So you don't know who these people with Bella are?" He snorted.  
"No." Alice whispered, her voice was quivering. "But were doing the best we can, and we could use your support Jacob Black."  
Jacob nodded. "I'll do what I can for Bella. How did you manage for her to get out of your sight?" He questioned.  
"She was coming back from visiting you." I shot back. Jacob nodded again, waved and left our porch.

Alice swiftly flowed back into the living room and I followed not too far behind. She plopped herself onto the couch next to Esme.  
"I can't do this. I _need_ to see what's going on. I'm useless without being able to see if you guys are safe." Alice whispered.  
"You don't have to do this." Esme whispered back, comforting Alice. "You can take the ring off whenever you like." She said smoothly.  
Footsteps came running down the stairs, "I just crapped!" Emmett smiled proudly. I grinned at his stupidity and Alice got up.  
"Ugh! You're so revolting." She stormed up the stairs and we finally heard a door shut. Esme rubbed her hands together,  
"So! Are you humans hungry or what?" She blinked.  
"Starving!" Emmett shouted back and burped.

_Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella. Bella. _She was all my mind could think about the next morning.  
"Good luck," Carlisle wished us as we all walked to the car. Esme stared at us with sympathy as we all jammed in.  
"Remember to breathe! And don't forget to eat! Be careful too, watch what you do." She said, worry clearly clouding her voice.  
The ride was hushed and I tried to keep my driving at a pace. Everyone was quiet and thinking about how the day would turn out.  
I kept getting mad at myself for forgetting that I could no longer read their minds, only their expressions.  
My feelings were getting to me and the pain was unbearable. I needed Bella to function, but I also needed to be patient.  
Finally, we got there. I pulled up and parked in a rush. We all got out of the car, and faced what we feared could go badly wrong.  
_A day at Forks High School_.


	4. Stale

**I apprciate that you guys favorite this, favorite me, or put this on your story alert, but it doesn't take too much time to review.  
That's all I ask! Not too much, is it? Just click reivew, type in some words and babble, and then send it! Thanks.  
_Tried to make it longer.. _**

______________________________________________________________________________

_'Did you hear? Isabella Swan was kidnapped!'  
'I heard Cheif Swan is going crazy. Whoever did this must want money or something.'  
'Wow, the Cullens must have gotton a tan or something.'  
'I didn't think it was possible for them to look even more beautiful!'  
'The police think Bella committed suicide. You think Edward Cullen broke her heart?'  
'They're having a search crew to look for Isabella in the woods. Maybe it was bears?'_

The whispers and rumors flew around the school like wildfire. Just hearing Bella's name ached my heart into a deeper pain.  
I glared at the clock for moving so slowly. _Inhale, outhale. Inhale, outhale. Inhale, outhale. _I still had to remind myself to breathe.  
Finally, the noise i've been dying to hear screeched loudly. _The bell_. I rushed out of my seat nodding to the professor before  
I left. Lunch, the hour for social babble, twisted rumors, and sticking fried foods down your throat. _Great. _Well, i'll take whatever  
I could get. I needed to keep myself busy from thinking about Bella. I pushed the cafeteria doors open and walked towards  
our table. I was trying to steady my pace when I heard what sounded like someone groan and fall. I turned around to find a girl  
laying on the ground just outside the doors. _Huh? Did I do that?_ I sighed and rushed to the doors.

"Ow." She blinked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that a Cullen had just helped her up.  
"Uh- thanks.. Um.." She rubbed her temples and her cheeks were starting to turn pink. Was she blushing?  
"Sorry. I.. You closed the door in my face.." She stated. _Crap. I did. I should have seen if anyone else was coming through the doors!_  
"Sorry, I didn't see you." I muttered. Then there was an awkward silence that lasted for a moment.  
"Well, thanks again.. For helping me.." She replied breathlessly. "I appreciate it."  
"Oh, it's no problem. It was my fault, I was obligated to help." I told her and flashed a grin._ I wonder if I could still dazzle people.  
_Then something weird happened.. She refused to look at me. She turned her head and then looked at my hand.  
"Well, i'm going to go eat. You know.. It's lunch time and all.. Yeah.. Later I guess." I watched her walk away with complete confusion.  
I noticed that she had deep, inviting hazel eyes and dark auburn curly hair up in a wreckless ponytail.  
"Edward, get over here!" Alice's voice took me out of my trance. I blinked and looked up, Alice was waving her hands wildy.

"He.. kissed.. a girl?" I whispered.  
"A girl that wasn't Rose?" Jasper asked looking at Alice's hand.  
"Well. Yeah. Unless Rosalie somehow dyed her hair jet black and went for cheerleading." Alice ranted.  
"Emmett wouldn't do that. He would never cheat on Rosalie." I said with weak confidence.  
"Shh! You talk so loud! They'll be here any second!" Alice growled tightly. "Don't say a thing until we talk to Emmett about this."  
And a few seconds later, they both emerged from the cafeteria doors, just like Alice predicted. How did she know they'd be here?  
"Hey guys." Rosalie chimed, smacking her gum and sat down next to Alice.  
Alice smiled at her, Jasper waved, and I nodded.  
"What's up?" Emmett asked and pulled a chair next to Rosalie.  
"Hey." Alice grumbled under her clenched teeth and she pursed her lips. The silence fell over us again.  
"So, how's everybodys day been so far?" I asked in a plain voice. Alice glared at me and looked over at Rosalie and Emmett.  
"Weird. What's up with you guys? Were suppose to be humans, not zombies, remember?" Emmett joked.  
I picked at the pizza in front of me and Alice was biting her pinkie. Jasper yawned, "Well. I better get going."  
"I'll come with you." Alice snapped and got up with Jasper.  
"What is up with her? She's been down my throat lately. What did I do?" Emmett asked nervously.  
"Oh, you'll find out." I replied, laughing. Then I got up and threw away the stale pizza. I can't believe I left blood for this.

Rosalie left a few minutes later, leaving me with Emmett. We got up and started aimlessly wandering the school, bored of it.  
All of a sudden Alice appeared and pushed Emmett against the wall. "You're _so_ stupid, Emmett!" I looked around, nobody was watching.  
"First of all, why am I stupid? Second of all, _OW!_" He said glaring down at her.  
"Alice.. how can you hold him up against the wall when.." My eyes moved to her fingers and the ring was missing.  
"You took it off?" I asked, curious. She nodded and her grip on Emmett loosened so he was back on his feet.  
"I can't handle it. I'm sorry Edward. But i'll do my best with whatever to help Bella. You know that." She said purely.  
"Of course." I replied.  
"Can someone please explain to me why Alice was just STRANGLING ME." Emmett cursed and looked at us both.  
"Emmett.." Alice started, "Did you kiss another girl? Did you cheat on Rosalie?"  
Emmett sighed, "It's complicated, you don't understand."  
"Then help us too!" Alice shreiked angrily.  
"Why do you care so much, Alice?" Emmett questioned looking away from us.  
"Well, excuse me. But if you haven't noticed i'm going to have to live _and_ deal with her. I'm the only other female besides Esme that  
she can vent too!" Alice ranted, "And there's only so much of Rosalie's babble that I can handle!" Alice whined.  
"So did you cheat on her or _not_?" Alice asked again looking strait into his eyes.

**Review and you'll find out!  
-Monster**


	5. Unknown Feelings

**REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! (: Thanks! [The more reviews, the longer?]  
-Monster.  
**

"Edward?" The voice whispered.  
I turned around looking down the long hallway. I walked towards the exit and turned the handle. It was locked.  
"Edward?" The melodic voice asked again perfectly. I turned around. Nothing. What's going on? I started walking down the hall.  
My footsteps seemed to get faster and faster. I heard someone banging on something and felt sweat prickling down my back.  
"_Edward_!" She screamed and I knew it was Bella this time. I snapped around and saw her.  
She looked like she had been crying, but there was nothing left. And she looked like she hadn't slept in days.  
Dark circles occompanied her eyes and she looked a little dead inside and out. "Bella." I whispered.  
She pursed her lips and ran. She crashed into me and I held her. Her gentle face was on my chest and she was sobbing.  
"Don't leave me. Please, don't let me go." She begged over and over.  
"I won't. Ever again." I promised. "I'm sorry." My eyes searched hers for forgiveness, but she was still taking in the moment.  
So was I. I finally had my Bella back. I smiled to myself, not caring about the people that had taken her. _I had her back.  
_Then she dissapeared. Just like a puff of smoke. It was like someone snapped their finger, and she was gone.

"Edward!" I heard someone's voice. Bella? "Edward! Edward, wake up!" No, it was Rosalie. My eyes flew open. It was a nightmare.  
It was all just a nightmare. Stupid human disabilities. My eyes opened to find Rosalie staring at me with worry.  
"You were screaming.." She said.  
"Sorry. Just a nightmare." I replied, yawning. I looked to my left at the clock and it was _3:44 am_.  
"Well, I just wanted to say goodbye. I've been so horrible to you and Bella, i'm sorry. Not that I can even ask for forgiveness." She grimaced.  
"Huh? Where are you going?" I asked getting up and I rubbed my eyes.  
"Edward, get back to sleep. You really need it. I only woke you up because you were screaming." She said sternly.  
"I'm up already." I lied.  
"I don't know where i'm going. Just out of here. But i'll be okay." She assured me. I looked at her. I wanted to read her mind, badly.  
She sighed, "I know Emmett cheated on me." I stood as still as stone, shocked.  
Rosalie sneered, "I'm not that stupid, Edward." She rubbed her temples,  
"A girl just knows. I'm leaving because of that, but i'm mostly leaving because I want too." She added.  
"You.. _want_ to leave us? What about Emmett? What about Esme?" I asked, desperate. She was an evil pain but she was also family.  
"Yes. Not in the sense to make things worse though! I love you all more than the world, but I can finally be human again. I can have a family."  
"You have one already. Us." I said not able to take in what I just heard come out of her mouth. She sighed and looked into my eyes.  
"This isn't right for me. I talked to Carlisle and he understands. He's telling Esme and everyone else when I leave. I just decided to tell you." She whispered.  
"Your going to break Emmett. He loves you." I objected.  
"I love him too. If he really loves me, he'll let go of me." She said sweetly. "Goodnight Edward." And with that she dissapeared, just like Bella.

I groaned when I woke up. I had a huge headache and who knows what I could've done in my sleep. All I knew was I had two weird dreams,  
one about Bella and one about Rosalie leaving. I yawned and got up to get dressed. My stomache growled like I hadn't eaten in weeks.  
I walked down the stairs, still half asleep and looked at the time. _8:13 am.  
_I went into the kitchen and found my family sitting together at a table. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon and poured myself a huge bowl of cereal.  
I brought it to the table, "Morning." I said aloud. Nobody replied. Had I done something wrong?  
I looked around. Emmett was expressionless. Esme looked blank, and Carlisle was.. well, Carlisle.  
Jasper.. Alice.. _Wait. Where was Rosalie? _The blood drained from my face. _She did leave. _I slowly started to realize it was my fault.  
I could have kept her from leaving! I could have talked some sense into her, but I was too _tired.  
_I looked over at Emmett. He was glaring down at his fists and was thinking hard.  
"She _wanted_ to leave?" He asked without looking up.  
"Yes," Carlisle said and Esme let out a small sob. Carlisle put his arm around Esme, comforting her.  
Emmett looked over at Alice and pointed at her with a shaky finger. "This is _all your fault_, you stupid son of a-"  
"_Emmett!_ That's enough. We understand what your going through, don't make it worse." Carlisle warned.  
"My fault?_ Mine_? Your the one that cheated on her you moron!" She shot back. Emmett shook his head.  
He got up, walked out the door, and slammed it shut making the walls shake.  
"Jasper, I think you should keep an eye on him." Esme whispered, worried. Jasper nodded, kissed Alice lightly on the cheek, and left.  
The three of us floated in silence for quite a while.

Alice and I arrived to school a half hour early. We talked about music, the prom, and Emmett. I was about to tell her the whole Rosalie  
saying bye to me last night thing, but something caught my eye. _Someone._ It was that girl that I accidentally shut the door on.  
She was staring at me intently and for some reason, I began to feel uncomfortable.  
"Who is that?" I asked Alice, eyeing the girl. She looked over at who I was staring at and shrugged. I turned around.  
"Oh! That's Julianna Winters. Pretty girl, honors student, and she's on the soccer team." Alice answered.  
"I'm going to go talk to her.." I said, not knowing if that was even me talking.  
"Edward. Be careful. I can't see her future and I don't know why." Alice whispered fastly.  
"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen." I told her, and started to walk over to Julianna.  
_How wrong I was._


	6. Skylit

_"I love you Edward," She whispered, touching the grass between us.  
"You do?" I asked, even though I knew the truth.  
She smiled and looked down at her empty hand. I grabbed her fingers and put mine between the empty spaces.  
"Forever." She promised and looked up at me. She smiled and my heart lifted. I wanted this to last forever too.  
_  
I couldn't stand this. I needed Bella. I _needed_ her. I need to know how she's doing, what she's thinking..  
If she's thinking of me. I felt so useless. Unattatched. Worthless. I had so many thoughts running through my mind,  
now that I actually had space. It was unusually odd, my encounter with Julianna earlier. We started talking,  
and she started to cry. I didn't know why, didn't want too either. But I couldn't just stand there looking like an idiot.  
Of course I comforted her and asked her what was wrong. She just stared at me dumbfoundedly and then slowly walked  
away. What is with her? No human teenage girl has _ever_ walked away from me. Besides Bella. _Bella_. I groaned.

"Thinking about her again?" Alice's tiny voice asked and took me away from my thoughts. She was painting me.  
"How could you tell?" I asked. Alice looked over at me, then the painting, and back at me.  
She hesitated, "Edward. You're a complete mess. You're out of tune. You're not even you."  
"Thanks for reminding me." I grumbled.  
She pursed her lips and went back to her painting. "Well, you'll be alright. Bella hasn't been harmed."  
"Yet." I growled. "How come you can't see who has her?" I questioned.  
She sighed, "It's complicated Edward. It's like a shield. People don't want me seeing their future." She shrugged.  
I heard the front door open and turned to see who it was. Emmett walked in angrily and stormed up the stairs,  
Jasper dashed in not too long after. Alice smiled at Jasper and ran to him. She leaped into his arms, and he chuckled.  
I turned my head not wanting to watch what happened next. Before I knew it, Alice had the easel back in her hand.  
"Edward, turn you head slighty to left." I did so and sighed. I'm Alice's victim when she's bored. She's such an artist.  
"I don't like this Julianna girl," Alice said softly not taking her eyes off of me.  
"Who?" Jasper asked quietly from the couch before I could respond. I turned to him and was about to explain.  
"Edward!" Alice snapped, and I quickly retorted my face back to it's posistion. Alice relaxed and dipped her brush.  
"She's some pretty southern canadian. I can't see her future. It's rather _frustrating_." Alice fretted.  
"Hmm." Jasped thought out loud and I eyed him curiously.  
"_Edward_!" Alice shrieked and I turned around quickly, glaring at her.

I don't know how long I was staring out the window, it must've been for a while because I heard Alice's voice,  
"Edward? I told you a half hour ago I was finished.." I yawned and looked at her.  
"Can I see it?" I asked.  
"Later. It's in no shape for human eyes." She smiled back at me and I just nodded. I didn't feel like arguing.  
Alice and Jasper left a few minutes later and Emmett walked into the room.  
He saw me sitting on the stool and plopped onto the couch.  
"Edward?" He questioned and I looked up. "I need you to trust me."  
"I do." Was my short response.  
"No, really. I didn't cheat on Rose. I can't explain what happened at the moment, but I promise that I didn't kiss her."  
He looked like he'd been stung a million times. "I'm in love with Rosalie." His voice cracked.

Emmett was like a robot for the rest of the day, still trying to extinguish the bewildering fire inside of him.  
He sat at the kitchen table staring down at his fists. Finally, he sighed and released them, revealing his ring.  
I couldn't really help but gape at him. "You took it off?" I pointed out. He looked up at me in disgust.  
"I knew he did." Alice murmured.  
"I'm going to go look for Rose." He replied calmly ignoring Alice.  
"I knew he was going to do that too." Alice rattled.  
"Must you?" I asked her in a stern voice. "Emmett has enough on his shoulders, Alice."  
"Oh,_ please_!" Alice mocked and danced away soothingly. Emmett shook his head in her direction.  
"By the way, Emmett, you're not going to find her." Alice called and turned around. She narrowed her eyes.  
Emmett's chair scraped across the floor in a flash and he was in Alice's face within a half a second.  
"What's your problem? _Why_ are you being like this!" He grumbled loudly and threw his hands in the air.  
Jasper was at Alice's side within a heartbeat and tugged at her waist.  
"My problem? Oh, i'm_ not_ the one with the problem." She replied coldy. That's not Alice. Why would she act like this?  
"Don't get me started Emmett, I've enough to worry about and now you-" Alice cut herself off.  
She stared past Emmett at nothing in particular. She gasped.  
Jasper stared at her worry in his voice, "What is it, Alice?" He whispered his eyes locked on her face.  
Even Emmett completely forgot about his anger, staring at Alice's deprived face.  
"..It's.. It's, Rosalie. She.. found Bella.." My heart froze. Literally.


End file.
